Sabotage
by Lady Ayami
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy realises he wants something nearly out of his reach? One-Shot


All right folks. This is gonna be a Drarry one-shot for the One-Hour Word Challenge from a group I joined on Facebook: Underground Fanfictioneers. I'm looking forward to this. The word I chose is 'Sabotage'.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the series Harry Potter, any of the plot/characters/etc, or anything else like this you can think of. I wish I did, or at least could marry someone but that isn't going to bloody happen. Anyway, just so you know and I don't get carted off to Azkaban or something.

* * *

Sabotage. That's what this was. Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, was up to his old tricks again. Only this time it was not for something inherently evil. He was just out to get something that he hadn't even realised he had been wanting since his first year at Hogwarts: Harry Potter.

Since the war the students who had been a part of the war had made an effort to get along. They were all sick of fighting and had come to the conclusion that all of their fights and arguments had been nothing but petty squabbles meant for children. Over the course of the short, ableit very bloody war, they had grown up and were trying to make a peaceful world for their children to grow up and live in. Surprisingly, most of the students, now adults with careers, had hit it off. With no house prejudices or rivalries any longer even the former Slytherins and Gryffindors were getting along.

Draco smiled as he looked down at the piece of parchment he had just signed. The letter he had just wrote was going to help him in his quest to win Harry Potter over. This parchment would ruin the rehearsal dinner for the wedding, setting everyone on edge. It was brilliant. He whistled for his owl, Sylvia, a handsome barn owl. Attaching the letter to the graceful bird's extended leg, Draco whispered the destination to her and she let out a quiet hoot before taking off out of the open window. The blonde clapped his hands together and rubbed them in anticipation. This was going to work. It _had_ to work. This was going to be his last chance to win Harry over. If he failed, the Boy-Who-Lived would be married and forever out of his reach.

* * *

'Draco! Draco, where are you? You are _impossible_. We're going to be late!' A voice called from the fireplace. The wizard in question looked up sleepily. After sending his letter, Draco had fallen asleep and been dreaming about the moment when he realised he was in love with Harry Potter and that there was a chance that the other wizard returned his feelings.

_*Draco's Dream*_

Happy voices and laughter filled the large hall that Draco Malfoy was sitting in. He was at a wedding for Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. All of their year-mates that survived the war with Lord Voldemort were there and no duels had broken out, yet. And yet, Draco was enjoying himself. Hermione Granger-Weasley could actually throw a pretty entertaining reception. He knew that Ron had had virtually nothing to do with this wedding aside from the fact that he was the groom. There was one thing about the night that wasn't enjoyable and that was the fact that Harry Potter was there with his fiancé Ginny Weasley. For some reason this fact bothered the former Slytherin. Why should he care that Harry was getting married to the Weasley girl? It was none of his business. But Draco couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to the couple.

At one point in the night Draco had gone off to the loo and found himself alone with Harry who looked rather disgruntled.

'Hey, Pott-, uh, Harry. What's up? You seem bothered.' Draco asked, surprising himself with his apparent concern in his voice. The blonde walked to the sink, noticing with satisfaction that the Boy-Who-Lived looked fantastic in a tuxedo (to make Hermione's muggle family more comfortable, the dress of the wedding had been strictly muggle clothing). The tux was tailored finely to the wizard's form. The black fabric contrasted brilliantly with the Slytherin green tie, which also brought out the dark-haired boy's keenly green eyes.

Draco's gaze was brought to those eyes as they looked sadly at Draco. As their gazes locked, Harry stood up straight and spoke.

'I'm just not sure if Ginny and I are right for each other anymore.' Both their eyes grew wide at that admittance. Harry and Draco had been cordial to each other, especially after Harry testified for Draco and his mother at their trials to keep them from going to Azkaban. Even so, they hadn't admitted anything like that to each other in their few brief meetings over the last few years. Harry, obviously shocked at his words, moved to leave. As he passed, Draco grabbed Harry's hand to spin them around. It had been as if sparks had been set off by their wands, though they were safely tucked away. A few moments passed and everything was clear. The saviour of the wizarding world didn't move as Draco closed the slight distance between them, leaned in, and brushed his lips to Harry's.

In the next moment, Harry deepened the kiss, kept it going, stopped, and fled. This left Draco with a sideways grin on his face. Surprisingly enough the fact that he now knew he had been in love with Harry-bloody-Potter all this time didn't disgust and terrify Draco. It just felt right.

_*End Draco's Dream*_

Draco rubbed his hands over his face and let out a sigh. Since that wedding Harry and Draco had run into each other only a handful of times and each time was more electric than the last. The last time they meet they had been alone and had kissed briefly, affirming Draco's resolve to break Ginny and Harry up. The noble git probably felt whatever they had together too but would feel too guilty to leave Ginny.

That's when the plan had been formed. The sabotage had been small at first. Bribes to cancel important meetings for Harry and Ginny's wedding, interruptions to such meetings, trying to meet up with Harry in secret where the minor things that the Malfoy head had planned. But now, with an official invite to the wedding of the famous Boy-Who-Lived, he planned on crashing the wedding with a proposal of his own.

'_Draco! _Do you want to do this or not. It's now or never.' The voice that had woken him called out again.

'Yes, Blaise. I'm coming, I'm coming.' Draco called back.

'I certainly hope not. That would be such a mess to clean up before the wedding!' Blaise replied with a smirk. He delighted in messing with Draco about his love for their long-time rival. Of course, Blaise was still a good friend and would help Draco get what he wanted.

However, a grin spread over Draco's mouth as he made his way to his fireplace.

'All right, shove over and I'll be over in a moment.' Blaise's head disappeared and Draco took the Floo to his friends flat. From there they would head to the wedding.

* * *

Everyone was happy and a-buzz waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle. This was a traditional wizard wedding. Dress robes of brilliant colours were everywhere but Draco only had eyes for Harry Potter who looked rather peaked, nervous, and not ready to be married to Ginny Weasley at all.

Draco tried to be patient as Ginny walked and the priest spoke. Finally, it was time for his moment.

'If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak no or…' The priest began but was interrupted by Draco.

'I do.' Gasps where heard all over the church and Draco thought that he heard Ron swear loudly but he ignored it. 'I love Harry Potter and I intend to have him as my own. It took me a while to realise my true feelings were not of hate, but passion.' He didn't waste another moment. Draco walked up to the alter and slid in between Harry and Ginny, forcing the witch out of the way. He thought he spotted tears, but hey, didn't Draco deserve to be happy too? Without another thought, Draco grabbed Harry by the waist, pulled him close and whispered,

'I've always loved you. It just took me a trip through hell and back to realise it.' There was a kiss and what was probably pandemonium but Draco didn't notice any of it because, as soon as his lips hit Harry's, Harry slipped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed back. That was all Draco needed to have happen. He had done it. He had won Harry Potter.

* * *

There we have it. My first one-hour challenge and Drarry fic! Hope you all enjoyed it! I rather like this challenge! R & R please! Let me know what you think!


End file.
